Reven
by Elen Evans
Summary: " tu no eres nadie, para estar diciéndome que o no hacer? ". Emily, mejor conocida como Reven, es una chica normal de carácter fuerte y amenazador, ella suele decir que no necesita nada ni a nadie, pero que pasara cuando un día se convierta en una Mew?; se unirá al equipo? o seguirá con no necesito nada ni nadie?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Una peli-negra con la mita del cabello teñido de rojo y verde**(como Miku musunde hiraite rasetsu to mukuro de Project Diva)**, piel blanca cual porcelana y ojos verdes esmeralda, vestida con un uniforme que constaba de: una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, una falda hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta negra, medias hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros, en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta se ve una flor de sakura debajo de ella un lazo de color rojo, la insignia de la academia Sakura para señoritas.

La joven peli-negra muy enojada caminaba a su casa **"maldita Kimura, maldita profesora de matemáticas"** abriendo la puerta y/e entrando a la casa, las luces están apagadas, claro indicio que su querida madre(notese el sarcasmo) esta de viaje de negocios.

* * *

La casa de Emly, tienes dos pisos, el primer piso, esta la sala con las paredes de color crema, un sofá largo ubicado pegado a la pared, y dos pequeños sofas de igual color al lado de este, en las paredes cuelgan cuadros con fotos y pinturas de paisajes exóticos; la cocina y el comedor con las paredes de color crema al igual que la sala.

El segundo piso, tiene siete habitaciones, dos de las cuales las ocupan Emily y su madre, y dos baños

* * *

Subió a su habitación*, donde encima de su cama* un paquete en-forma de libro envuelto en papel de regalo color verde esmeralda con un bonito lazo negro, suspiro sentándose en la cama, tomando el paquete en sus manos **"feliz cumpleaños numero 15, Emily"** susurro quitando el lazo y rompiendo el papel, dejando ver la portada de Trono de Cristal: La asesina y el rey de los piratas.

* * *

a habitación de Emily tiene un Balcón, que daba a ver la casa de al lado, las paredes pintadas de morado oscuro, una cama matrimonial vestida con sabanas blancas y un edredón negro, al lado derecho de la cama una mesita de noche de madera donde se encuentra una lacto, un closet ubicado, al lado izquierdo la habitación cerca del balcon, en la pare al frente de la cama, un TV de pantalla plana de 35 pulgadas.

* * *

Dejo aun lado el libro y prosiguió a desvestirse para ponerse una camisa sin mangas blanca con la imagen de Grim jr* agarrando una hamburguesa, un shor negro, un cinturón de cuero negro y converse negros, se agarro su melena negra en una cola de caballo

Si la mita de su ropero es de color negro, no por nada la llamaban reven, por eso y por su carácter terco, violento y amenazador, nadie podía verla directamente los ojos sin que después de 3 segundos les desviaba la mirada


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo** 1

Reven(Emily), camina sin rombo fijo, maniendo suave-mente la cabeza al ritmo de la música que salia de los audífonos conectados a su celular. No noto en donde estaba hasta que vio los arboles, había caminado hasta el parque.**-*Mierda, debo de dejar de perderme en mi mundo*-** pensó soltando un largo suspiro, camino hasta ver una banca, se sentó en esta para volver a perderse en su mundo.

Varios minutos pasaron desde que se sentó en aquella banca, Reven decidió irse antes de que empezara a ponerse mas oscuro, se paro, pero cuando ya se iba a ir, sintió una sensación extraña, como si algo malo va a suceder y personas inocentes van a salir lastimadas o peor...muertas. Sin poder evitarlo Reven salio corriendo a donde sus instintos la guiaban, corrió hasta donde se podía decir que es el centro del parque, donde alguna ves había un hermoso árbol de cerezo ahora solo queda un pequeño tallo **"santa mierda"** fue lo único que pudo decir anonada viendo a un lagarto gigante y a cinco chicas vestidas con tejes extraños y con colas, orejas y...¿antenas?

**"CUIDADO!". **Reven reacciono demasiado tarde, la pata del lagarto la aplasto, o eso piensan las Mews, mirando con horror aquella escena, pero algo sorprendente sucedido...Reven sabia que era fuerte (había mandados a varios idiotas a la enfermería), pero no tanto y...ahí esta ella levantado la pata de es lagarto con una mano, ella estaba asombrada, pero a los pocos minutos su asombro fue remplazado por la ira. Aparto la pata de aquella lagartija de un solo golpe, tan rápido como aparto la pata de aquel sangre fría, apareció una bolita peluda rosa, dejos rosado palido, peñas alas color fucsia y una colita, que al final de esta tiene una pequeña bolita de igual color que sus alas; **" que linda" **pensó; la pequeña balita rosada abrió la boca y de esta salio un colgante. Reven, apenas toco el colgante sintió una sensación agradable casi mágica **" ¡MEW MEW REVEN MEW-TAMORFOSIS!" , **una luz entre negra, blanca y roja la envolvió, cuando la luz desapareció, dejo ver que Reven estaba totalmente cambiada.

Su ropa había cambiado a un vestido negro(la parte del frente es corta hasta las rodillas y la parte larga hasta los pies, como la cola de un vestido de novia), un cinturón rojo(que asentua su cintura) y unos botines negros de tacón bajo, su cabello que antes era negro con la mitad teñida de rojo/verde ahora es de color blanco como la nieve recién caída, el color de sus ojos se torno rojo cual sangre.

El cambio de atuendo, cabello y ojos, no fue lo que mas le sorprendió, lo que mas le sorprendió fue que de sus omóplatos salian un par de grandes y hermosas alas negras "¡QUE DIABLOS!" grito, sorprendida, volando literalmente en el aire, la sorpresa fue sustituida por la ira, hizo un sonido como el que hacen los cuervos, alzo la mano y grito: **"Fukushū no tenshi-tachi no ken (espada de los ángeles vengadores)"** en su mano se materializo una espada(como la espada de Juliet de el anime Romeo X Juliet) las Mews, la miraban sorprendidas y otra "persona"(que reven no lo noto) la miraban sorprendidas, nunca habían sentido tanto poder y ira(una combinación fatal, por cierto); **"Ten no ikari o kōmuru (sufre la ira de los cielos)"** Reven grito, volando hacia la lagartija y le hizo un (gran) corte limpio en la parte izquierda del lagarto, un luz rodeo el lagarto para después desaparecer y dejar ver una pequeña lagartija, arriba de la pequeña lagartija flota una cosa, parecida a una medusa, la cual fue deborada por la pequeña bola rosada, **"¿Que diablos acabo de hacer"** susurro cayendo suavemente al suelo de rodillas, las Mews fueron corriendo a hacia ella. **"que cantidad de poder, interesante"** dijo una "persona" flotando en el aire, para luego desaparecer dejando ondas en el aire **"Wow, es fue impresionante onee-sama"** dijo una Mew amarilla(no voy a describirla,por que ustedes saben quien es), d años de edad, saltando de arriba a bajo **"Pudding, cálmate, no ves que la pobre esta confundida"** dijo tímida-mente la Mew verde de unos 13 años, que miraba preocupada a Reven, Reven reacciono, y empezó a preguntar, que diablos estaba pasando. **"alguien me puede decir que pta mielda esta pasando" **grito, parándose del suelo, una Mew de cabellos morados se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro **"primero calmate y te contamos todo, ok" ** a Reven no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, pero si no se calmaba no le contaria nada, a si que se respiro profundo, y pregunto **"**** ¿quienes son? y ¿que mielda esta pasando?, y ¿porque me paso esto?**"**" me llamo Ichigo **momomiya **, la de amarillo es pudding fong, nuestro miembro mas joven" **señalando con la mano a Pudding **" la de verde es Lettuce midorikawa, la de morado es Zakuro Fujiwara y la de azul es Mint Aizawa" ** dijo haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Pudding **"nosotras somos las Tokyo mew mew y ahora tu eres una de nosotras"** **"¡¿QUE YO SOY UNA QUEEEEE?!"**


	3. II

**II**

Enojada_, muy muy_ enoja. No, enojada es una palabra muy suave para describir lo que sentía en este momento. _Furiosa, frustrada_, si esas palabras describen muy bien lo que siento en este momento. No es posible, me están tratando de decir que soy una especie de…mutante, esto es una completa mierda, no es que tenga algo en contra de los mutantes, pero me han convertido en una y quieren que salve a este maldito mundo de mierda, algo que sin duda no quiero. Y no me pueden obligar a hacerlo.

Ya ha pasado media hora desde que me han detenido aquí, en este café demasiado femenino para mi gusto. Tratando de sobornarme con pastel de chocolate con fresa, bañado con jarabe de chocolate. ¿Cómo supieron que me gusta el chocolate? Da, que pregunta es esa ¿A qué chica no le gusta el chocolate?

** puedes decir que no te unirás a nosotras. El futuro de la tierra está en peligro!-** ¡Por el Ángel!, este rubio oxigenado me va a sacar canas verdes **–Mira, rubio oxigenado de pacotilla ¡tú no eres nadie para decirme que o no hacer!- **digo, poniendo los codo en la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en las manos **-¡QUE DI….!-**

**-Ryo, no se le debe gritar a una señorita-** Y…llega ¿mi caballero de armadura brillante? Debo de admitir que es muy mono. Con su cabello marrón amarrado en una cola de caballo y vestido ¿semi elegante? **–Emily onee-sama, por favor únete a nosotras-** la linda peque de amarillo. Creo que se llama Pudding. Me pone una carita de perrito abandonado. Ah, yo ya no caigo en ese truco.**-Lo siento, pero no. No me uniré a** **este grupito-** me levanto, pero antes de irme la rosadita me agarro del brazo **-¡¿pero qué te pasa?! ¡No entiendes que el mundo está en peligro!- **me grita, hago un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no rodar los ojos de sus orbitas** –mira rosadita, me sueltas ahora o te hare arrepentirte del día en que naciste- **dije, dándole mi famosa mirada amenazante** –y ¿Qué me vas a hacer pajarraco?-.**

¿Pajarraco? Enserio, no se le ocurrió un mejor insulto que ese **–Pajarraco ¿enserio?, ¿Pajarraco? No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor, hay algo llamado cerebro, utilízalo. Yo conozco a niños de la edad de Pudding que se les ocurre insultos mejores que ese. Estúpida idiota-. **Antes de que las cosas se pusieran fea y alguien salga con un ojo morado, me refiero a la rosadita, la tímida Lettuce intervino – **por favor…no peleen- **tartamudeo temblando como una hoja, temiendo que yo me descargue con ella.**-Lettuce tiene razón. No vale la pena que peleen-** colaboro Zakuro cruzándose de brazos, aun no entiendo ¿Cómo le hicieron para que una _Superestrella _como Zakuro, se uniera este grupito? **–Emily…-**

**-Raven. Llámame Raven, todo el mundo lo hace- **la corregí rápidamente, la verdad es que odio ese nombre. Si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiármelo, no pensaría dos veces** -. Está bien. Raven, nadie te puede obligar a nada, pero piénsalo. Por favor- **dijo –**Bien, pero no te prometo nada- **dije, zafándome del agarre de la rosadita

**POV Normal**

Estaba oscuro, no se veía ni un alma. Raven no tenía miedo caminar sola por las oscuras calles de Tokyo, al contrario. Ella salía de casi todas las noches a pasear a estas horas, cuando las calles quedan desiertas, a excepción de un par de borrachos y algunas personas que salían tarde del trabajo. Y el aire no era contaminado por el humo de los escapes de los autos y de los cigarrillos, y todo el ruido. Raven se detuvo al sentir que la observaban, alzo la mirada hacia la luna y vio un chico como de 18 años de cabellos morados y vestido de una extraña manera, flotando en el aire, que la miraba fijamente. Raven entrecerró los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada. Duraron minutos así hasta que el chico desapareció dejando detrás de si hondas en el aire. Raven no trato de detenerlo ni nada por el estilo, sus instintos, ahora agudizados, le dijeron que él no era una amenaza.

El mismo chico de cabellos morados apareció en un lugar o dimensión desconocida donde lo esperaba dos jóvenes. Uno de ocho años de cabello marrón y otro de catorce años, cabello verde bosque y ojos ámbares **–tenemos un problema-** dijo el peli-morado con tono monótono **-¿Qué pasa Pai?- **pregunto el más joven de los tres flotando en el aire, en posición indio** –hay una nueva Mew-** dijo **-Eh! Una nueva Mew-** exclamó el peli-verde posando una mano en la cintura **–y ¿Cuál es el problema?- **pregunto el peli-marrón **–Taruto tiene razón ¿Cuál es el problema?, es una Mew más. Solo la destruimos y ya está- **dijo **–Taruto, Kisshu. Esto es diferente, ella es diferente, ella es más poderosa que las otras Mews. Incluso más que Mew Ichigo- **Explico.

_Cuando oigo los gritos de la multitud creo que es porque estoy deslumbrante, hasta que me doy cuenta de que algo sube a mí alrededor: humo, de fuego. No son luces parpadeantes del año pasado, en el carro, sino algo mucho más real que me devora el vestido. Empiezo a asustarme cuando el humo se espesa y trocitos de seda negra vuelan por los aires, acompañado por el estrepito de las perlas al caer al suelo. Por algún motivo me da miedo parar, porque mi piel no_ _parece estar ardiendo y sé que Cinna tiene que estar detrás de lo que sucede, así que sigo girando y girando. Durante una fracción de segundo ahogo un grito, completamente envuelta en las extrañas llamas. Entonces, de repente, el fuego desaparece y me detengo lentamente, preguntándome si estaré desnuda y por qué Cinna habrá querido que ardiese mi vestido de novia. _

_Pero no estoy desnuda, llevo un vestido con el mismo diseño que el traje de novia, salvo que es del color del carbón y está hecho de plumas diminutas. Asombrada, levanto mis largas mangas vaporosas y me veo en la pantalla de la televisión. Voy entera de negro, salvo por unos parches blancos en las mangas…o debería decir en las alas._

_Porque Cinna me ha convertido en un Sinsajo._

**-así la chica en llamas, ardió y renació de entre las cenizas. Para así convertirse en un Sinsajo-**

A veces no entiendo como Katniss puede con todo eso. El capitolio la quiere muerta, el capitolio no el presidente Snow la quiere muerta, porque se convirtió en un gran problema e inicio una rebelión, sin saberlo, y tiene que luchar por su vida, otra vez, y para rematar: sus sentimientos confusos, pero aun así lucha, porque tiene un motivo: mantener vivo a Peeta.

Hay algo en que todas las o los protagonistas se parecen: tienen un motivo que los impulsa a seguir luchando. Por ejemplo, Celaena tiene una promesa que quiere cumplir, tiene a Dorian y Chaol. Katniss tiene a Peeta, a Gale, a Prim y a su madre. Clary tiene a Jace, a Luke, a Isabelle, a Simón, a Jocelyn; Harry tiene a Hermione, a Ron y a muchos más.

Yo, en cambio, no tengo nada por lo que luchar. Algo que me motive, no tengo nada y es mejor así. No distracciones, sé que le dije a Zakuro que lo pensaría, pero no hay nada en que pensar, ayer fue mi primer encuentro con mi enemigo, supongo que es mi enemigo por lo que vi las Mew son solo mujeres y nadie en el mundo flota o se viste de esa manera, pero no me sentí amenazada, no sentí que fuera una amenaza, por el momento.

Y sabiendo que quiere dominar el mundo, no lo desprecio o intento impedírselo porque sé que tiene un motivo para hacer esto. Talvez en el planeta donde vive no está en las condiciones para albergar vida extraterrestre, los llamo así porque no sé cómo se llama su raza, que es muy parecida a la raza humana salvo por las orejas de elfo y la ropa que usa, del resto se parece mucho a nosotros, los humanos.

Pero no sé, algo me dice que tengo que unirme a las _Tokyo Mew Mew_, que nombre más ridículo deberían cambiarlo. Sé que dije que no me uniría, pero pienso en la pequeña Pudding con sus ojos llenos de inocencia, que a pesar que solo es una niña. De que no está obligada a luchar en esta guerra igualmente lo hace. Y me hace pensar en unirme, sino lucho por mi o por otras personas adultas y adolescentes, entonces luchare por los niños, por ellos, porque no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando, por su inocencia, para que tenga un futuro mejor.

Bien creo que será mejor que valla al _Café Mew_, he ahí otro nombre ridículo, le queda al Café. Aunque tendré que soportar a la rosadita y sus estúpidos berrinches, por el bien de ella y de todas, a nadie le gusta una Raven cabreada.

**POV Normal **

Raven, se paró de la cama, puso el libro de un lado. Se puso un short, que antes era un pantalón, una camina cuello "V" negra, que estaban tirados en una silla, y salió hacia el café. A mitad de camino, cuando pudo visualizar el café. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que no debería ir allí, que ahí no estaba la acción. Que debería ir a otro lugar. Paro en seco. Indecisa, giro sobre sus talones y puso un pie delante de otro, pero no se atrevió a moverse, se quedó un rato pensando en continuar su camino hacia el café o ir corriendo a donde su instinto la guiara, un graznido la sobresalto a tal punto que pego un salto, alzo la vista a unos de los árboles que le tapaban un poco la vista del _Café Mew_ y vio dos cuervos posados en una de las ramas, observándola, esperando a ver cuál decisión tomaría. Por alguna extraña razón ver a los cuervos hizo que cualquier duda que tuviera al respecto de ir a donde sus instintos la guiaran desapareció. Así que sin más preámbulos salió disparada hacia es lugar, seguida por el par de cuervos.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que sus instintos la trajeron al zoológico, donde la gente corría horrorizada. Y con una buena razón, una especie de fusión entre un chimpancé gigante, una serpiente de cascabel y un pájaro entro en su campo de visión, también pudo ver a las Mews tratando de eliminar esa cosa. Si, tratando, porque ese "animal" no les estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles **-* Santa mierda *-** Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de salir corriendo y transformarse. No sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente perdida; ni siquiera sabía cómo venció a la otra criatura.

En un estado de total confusión, Raven logro idear un plan: Distraer a lo que fuera eso, mientras que las demás intentan destruirlo. Y si eso no funcionaba, pues no sabría qué iba a hacer, alzo vuelo.

**-¡oye, Mutante de circo! ¡Metete con alguien a tu altura!-** grito, ganándose la atención de la criatura, que fue hacia ella muy enojada. Raven voló lo más alto que pudo para que la criatura no la agarrara con su cabeza de serpiente. Raven miro a las chicas lanzando sus ataques pero ninguno funcionaba, lo único que hacían era enojar más y más a la bestia **-* ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No creo que lo que haya hecho con la espada funcione*- ** pensó, preparándose para lanzarse contra la bestia, aunque no sabía si serbia de algo. Algo la detuvo _*- no desesperes. Raven, eres muy lista, ya sabrás que hacer*- _

Raven miro a todos lados, buscando la fuente de esa voz femenina…


End file.
